Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 03
"Evening Hospitality, Extend the Bowl Hesitantly" "Motenashi no Yoru, Sotto Dashi" (もてなしの夜、そっと出し) Airdate: 20 January 2008 Internal Date: Between 9 January and 1 February 2008 Previous Episode → 02 Next Episode → 04 Synopsis This episode introduces Fuyuki. Chiaki's classmates invite themselves to the Minami home for a group homework session and sleepover. Kana declares it a 'pajama festival' and puts herself in charge of hospitality, to Chiaki's annoyance. To feed all her guests, Haruka prepares a family-style nabe meal, and Chiaki invites Fujioka to dinner. Everyone has a good time, but no-one gets much homework done. Segment One Kana complains about the cold of the morning as the three sisters depart for school. Haruka promises to have something warm ready for Kana when Kana returns, since Haruka has the afternoon off. Kana complains voluminously about the unfairness of this. On the way out, they notice that someone appears to be moving into the building. At Chiaki's school, the group, especially Uchida and Makoto, complains that their school is piling a large amount of homework on them, but Chiaki comments that the sheer volume is probably necessary to help idiots improve. Makoto continues to complain and Chiaki asks if he missed the implication of her statement. Not surprisingly, Uchida doesn't understand either. Uchida suggests that they work together and the group reaches an automatic consensus that this should be done at Chiaki's. This decision does not involve Chiaki. Uchida comments that Chiaki's place is very relaxing and they should probably prepare to stay over, while Chiaki imagines exactly what she means by this.The sort of scene Chiaki is imagining becomes a factor in Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 06#Segment Three Everyone agrees, and Chiaki consents due to social pressure. Meanwhile, Haruka says farewell to her friends and Maki imaginatively describes a nabe party she clearly wants. Hosaka overhears this and goes into his typical fantasy mode, speaking of eating nabe with her and reiterating his obsession with sweat. A continuing theme from Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment Four and Five By this point, Hosaka has already done his signature shirt-stripping, prompting Maki to warn him that he will catch a cold, before she thinks her signature "Kimochi Warui".Maki (05:27), to Hosaka with his shirt unbuttoned: "You...are going to catch a cold." (Kimochi Warui...)Hosaka's Fantasy. On her way home, Haruka glances in on the next door neighbor who has moved in, seeing the boxes piled there. At school, Kana stares out the window and ruminates on how unfair life is, while Fujioka agrees perplexedly. While hanging the laundry, Haruka notices the new next door neighbor unpacking on the balcony next to hers. She exchanges greetings with him, and then notices that she has been holding a frilly bra the entire time. Touma prepares to leave school and go home, ignoring Chiaki's demands that she stop and listen to her, before she is knocked over by a bag thrown at her head by Chiaki. Touma explains that she doesn't have time to play because of the loads of homework she has. Chiaki then corralls Touma into going to her house as well. Uchida comments it will be fun. Chiaki reminds the group that the goal here is to finish their homework. Uchida ignores this and tells Touma to bring her pajamas. Touma finally consents, and then reveals that she hears a transfer student will be arriving soon. Touma doesn't have much information, though, so Chiaki berates her.The posters on the wall in this scene are a reference to the cleaning they participate in during the next episode.Chiaki (07:36), to Touma: "You're so useless. If it's so great, do some research before you open your mouth." Segment Two At home, the three sisters finish eating their zenzai and Chiaki reveals the sleepover plan, which Haruka agrees to, even after Chiaki reveals that it is planned for that day. Kana admonishes that at least a week of preparation is need for a "pajama festival", to which Chiaki reiterates that the meeting is only for homework. After Haruka leaves, Kana wants to go prepare for "the festival" but Chiaki warns her not to be involved at all. Kana insists that the guests must be entertained, Chiaki says again that the only goal of the meeting is for homework, and they are on the verge of argument when Haruka arrives and announces that she will be implementing Maki's nabe idea, before leaving to go shopping. Kana starts to say that she will cook, but is immediately punched out by Chiaki.Chiaki has good reason to do this. Chiaki thinks about how nabe naturally implies a happy gathering and family.It is clearly at this moment that she decides to invite Fujioka over. Kana gets up, saying she wants to make preparations, and is punched out again. Later on, Kana discusses their new next-door neighbors with Chiaki. Kana speculates on what they are like, but Chiaki insists that she doesn't care. Kana wants to go greet them, but Chiaki refuses to participate. Kana relents, explaining that it is at the very least Haruka's job. Chiaki questions whether Kana should feel irresponsible for saying so, and Kana says the neighbors might very well be on their way to greet them now, but is interrupted by the doorbell. It is only Yoshino and Uchida, who have arrived. In addition, Mako-chan suddenly appears, even though Makoto was the one who was invited. Kana pulls him away from the others and berates Mako-chan for wearing such a girly outfit.Kana (11:27), to Mako-chan: "I not that I don't understand your feelings, but that outfit is just too awkward!"Mako-chan's outfit. Uchida and Yoshino lie on the floor, commenting on its comfort and replicating what Chiaki imagined earlier. Kana tells them to get up and orders them to change into pajamas even though it's only five o'clock. They do so, as Haruka, accompanied by Makoto and Fujioka, returns. Makoto volunteers to help her cook.A reference to Minami-ke Episode 06#Segment Two Kana questions why Fujioka is here, and Fujioka explains that he was invited. Chiaki explains that she invited him because they were having nabe.Because, as Chiaki noted earlier, nabe implies family. Uchida and Yoshino, already changed, asked Chiaki why they had to change, and Chiaki explains that Kana is getting fired up. Yoshino says Kana clearly wants to join them, but Chiaki says if that were the case, Kana would be straightforward about it. Touma arrives just as Chiaki has finished. Kana shows up, surprising Touma, before telling her to change. Touma says she hasn't brought pajamas, but Kana begins forcably trying to change her clothing.Not the first time that Kana has attempted to divest Touma of clothing, or the last (it happens again later in the episode in what is arguably a more direct reference). Chiaki asks why she is so fixated on everyone changing clothes, and Kana explains that as the host family, they must show hospitality. Chiaki asks her if the real reason is if Kana is feeling hesitant about joining the sleepover, due to embarrassment. At this point, Kana gives in and asks if she can join, surprising Chiaki, who consents. Kana then says that clearly five o'clock is too early for pajamas. .]] Fujioka is helping Haruka in the kitchen when Chiaki grabs them both by the arm, saying simply "nabe".Kana gives elaborate instructions on how to place ingredients in the nabe, but Chiaki ignores her and just pours everything in. She sneakily tries to leave out certain vegetables, but Haruka orders her to put them in. Segment Three After an extended eating scene, the doorbell rings, Haruka opens the door, and one of the next door neighbors, Fuyuki, has arrived to greet them, giving them a gift while Kana and Chiaki watch. Haruka invites him to join them, but he declines. After the door closes, however, he seems unhappy. After eating, Kana lies on the floor with bare stomach, and Haruka tells her to cover herself, lest Fujioka see her.Fujioka has already seen all he needs to see.Haruka (17:06), to Kana: "That's unsightly. Please stop. Fujioka might see you." Kana ignores her and compliments Haruka's hospitality. Haruka warns her not to do anything unnecessary distracting the others from homework, but Kana insists it is not unnecessary. Meanwhile, the Chiaki and her female friends are in the tub. Chiaki warns Uchida to ignore Kana, and Uchida asks Chiaki warned only her. Chiaki replies that it is Uchida that worries her the most.Shades of Minami-ke Episode 07#Segment Two Uchida and Chiaki get into a splashing fight, prompting Yoshino to move out and allow Touma in. Fujioka and Makoto are washing the dishes. Fujioka comments that Makoto resembles Mako-chan. Kana and Haruka discuss the fact that their bathtub doesn't fit more than three people. Kana picks up on keywords in what Haruka says about competition and largeness''Kana (19:12), showing her bizarre logic in explaining why she plans to foster a breast size competition: "Haruka, what is hospitality? It's showing exquisite consideration. Besides exquisite consideration, we have to work our guests up skillfully. And for that reason, I'm going to heat things up in the bath." and decides that she will show her hospitality to the others by providing them with milk.Which, according to a popular Japanese old wives' tale, helps improve breast size. Kana then walks into the bathroom to look at the girls, as Haruka slowly realizes what is going on.''Uchida (19:35), speaking of Kana: "There's a dirty old man in here!" Chiaki eventually kicks her out.This scene, along with others in the episode, led to short-lived speculation that Kana was actually a closet lesbian, along the lines of Hayami. As the girls leave the bathroom, Kana offers them glasses of milk. Uchida is the first out, drinking a glass and demanding more''Uchida (20:25), saying it how one would demand alcohol: "One more glass!", which Kana refuses on the grounds that it will give her a stomachache. Chiaki is second out, and Kana's offer prompts Chiaki to attack her and pull her hair. Touma comes out and asks if they have strawberry-flavored milk but Chiaki yells at her to just go sleep. Fujioka returns home.''Uchida (20:58): "Do you guys have somebody you like?" Chiaki, sarcastically: Do 'you'? Kana walks into the room where they are gathered and says the night has just begun. Chiaki tells her to cut it out, but Kana then excludes her on the grounds that she is still a child. Chiaki questions this strongly, but then Kana looks meaningfully at the chests of the other girlsIn order from smallest to largest chest: Chiaki, Uchida, Yoshino, and Touma. and says that is her basis.Kana's comparison of the girls'chests. Chiaki says this makes no sense, as Touma is a boyMinami-ke Episode 10 explains this fairly well. Touma insists she is a girl, and Kana again attempts to strip Touma, explaining that Touma is growing fairly well. Chiaki throws a bear at Kana and says it's time to sleep but Kana retorts that the festival is just beginning. Meanwhile, Makoto sleeps on the kotatsu outside. In the morning, they discuss how fun it was, while Chiaki comments she'd only do it again if "the idiot" (Kana) weren't around. Haruka asks if they got any homework done and Makoto sneezes.Fulfilling the common assertion that sleeping under the kotatsu will engender a cold. Adapted From *Adapted from Chapter 044 Volume 03 and Chapter 045 Volume 03 *Mixed with Original Content and the introduction of Fuyuki. Referbacks Notes Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 2